Star WarsStar TrekFleet Lost
by Christian Evensen
Summary: Starfleets newest fleet gets lost on an exercise.


Fleet Lost:

Chapter 1:The Fleet

Unnamed system,Federation space.

Milkyway

The system was a quiet one, only a few hours away from Starbase 375. The twin suns were shining in peace, the 5 planets in the system not inhabitable, it was a perfect place for a military exercise. The quiet was broken as a ship exited warp, the ship slowed down and moved to a holding position. The ship was Starfleet's flagship, the Sovereign class Enterprise-E. 2 more ships dropped out of warp and went 2 either side of it, they were the Defiant-class Defiant and the Intrepid-Class Voyager.

On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Picard stood up from his chair and said; "Open a channel to the Voyager."

A few seconds later the screen changed from the image of the sun to a screen showing Admiral Janeway. Janeway, even after her promotion to Admiral had managed to retain her old ship, along with her crew, Chakotay being a captain and also the rest of the old command crew. Commander Worf, was on a approved mission to observe the exercise by the new commander of DS9.

"Admiral, glad you made it" he smiled, "i take it you had no problems getting here?" Janeway smiled and shock her head

"Thank you Captain, no we had no problems, besides my crew had my ship ready at peak efficiency before our departure from Utopia Planetia."

Picard nodded, knowing that her crew was one of the best, thanks to the 7 year solo mission in the Delta Quadrant.

As he thought that the space around the 3 vessels filled up with 30 more ships, led by the newly made Titan, the Federation's first carrier, the Concorde class carrier, nearly double the length of the Enterprise came to a stop a thousand meters from Enterprise, the rest of the fleet coming to a stop behind it.

Picard looked at the fleet, an impressive sight:

4 Intrepid class ships: Kismet,Ranger,Searcher and Constellation

6 Defiant Class ships: Juno,Arrogant,Gladiator,Mosquito,Fury and Rebellious

2 Sovereign class ships: Supreme and Legend

2 Prometheus class ships: Guardian and Pandora

1 Concorde class carrier: Titan

5 Nova Class ships: Icarus,Corona,Gerrard,Kraken and Zodiac

2 Galaxy class ships: Nimbus and Valkyrie

3 Akira class ships: Prospero,Nagasaki and Durable

3 Nebula Class ships: New England and Beregovoy

2 Steamrunner class ships: Stalwart and Brisbane

"Commander Madden, you have the bridge" Picard said, "Im heading over to the briefing on the Titan". Madden nodded and stood up from his seat as Captain Picard walked to the turbolift.

The briefing room of the Titan was big, and had room for the captains of all the 30 ships and more. All the Captains were seated as Picard and Riker came in, and Picard sat down as Captain Riker walked to the small podium made in the briefing room.

"Hello everyone, i am Captain Riker as you all know and we're here to show the Chief of Starfleet this fleet is ready for action. All our ships have been outfitted with the new armor Admiral Janeway brought back from the Delta Quadrant. However the new torpedoes have not been issued for use, because the Federation council still think they shouldn't be used."

As the briefing went on the Nova Class Kraken, now under its XO doing one final sweep of the system detected something anomalous in the systems 2 stars. Before they even got a chance to warn the rest of the fleet a double shock wave erupted from the stars with a direct course towards the fleet.

The bridge of Voyager was quiet as Captain Chakotay walked to the captains seat. No sooner had he sat down than an alarm went off. He turned towards Lieutenant Kim which was at his usual place, "What is it Harry?" he asked.

"Captain we have 2 incoming shock waves, the suns have just exploded. We have 30 seconds before we're getting hit," Harry said.

"This is Voyager",Chakotay said after hitting the com button, " All ships raise shields and deploy armor, we have 2 level 14 shockwaves incoming."

Yavin System:Above Yavin IV

Corusca Galaxy:

"You're clear kid,now blow this thing and lets go home", Captain Han Solo said after destroying 2 Tie Fighters and neutralizing a third.

A minute later Red 5, Luke Skywalker cleared the trench and pushed his throttle to maximum as the Death Star exploded in a huge brilliant explosion. The com errupted in cheer and congratulations as he set into formation beside the 'Millenium Falcon', Wedge Antilles and an Y-wing.

Just as they turned towards the planet to enter the atmosphere his R2 unit started screaming and he stared at his monitor.

**33 contacts at Death Stars previous position**

Luke turned his X-wing calmly around and he noticed the other ships did the same and noticed 33 big star ships,all out of control. He scanned the ships and noticed they had all minimal power but he detected a lot of life signs.

"Red 5 to Base 1, we have 33 contacts in orbit, all appear to have minimal or no power, I'm detecting massive life signs, indicating full crew complements, ships doesn't appear to be any known Alliance or Imperial design, recommend rescue operation," he said, watching the Y-wing,Wedge and Solo fly around the ships attempting to find out if anyone was alive.

"Base 1 to Red 5, we're launching Corvette 'Tbirna' and Transport 'Grey Star' as well as Blue Squadron, you're ordered to find their command ship and attempt contact."

"Red 5 acknowledges," Luke said and pushed his throttle up towards the biggest ship and saw Wedge slowly circle one of the second biggest ships and 'Millenium Falcon' circled a ship that had 4 instead of 2 of those strange nacelles.

Luke piloted his X-wing within 5 meters of the ships hull and looked in threw what appeared to view ports, as he saw a person through the view port that was shocked to see a vessel this close to the ship. He noticed the man pointed upwards on the ship and made a driving motion, which Luke immediately understood as being the bridge. He saluted the crewman that made a smile and saluted back.

As he rose up he heard on his com frequency "Rescue ships on station, awaiting your command Red 5," the captain of the 'Tbirna" said.

Titan briefing room:

The assembled captains had been thrown to the floor by the 2 shockwaves and rose to their feets. Captan Riker tapped his combadge and said "Bridge,this is the Captain", but no sound came, "Seems like main power is down" he said and turned toward the view port, seeing the other ships of his fleet in the same predicament. The worry turned to surprise as a small ship, no bigger than 16 meters long drifted up to the big view port in the briefing room. They all pulled back from the view port, all but Picard, Janeway and Riker that stepped up close. They saw a person in the cockpit of the small craft and what looked to be a robot of some kind behind him, they saw the pilots mouth open as he talked but they could not hear anything and made the gestures that the pilot understood, and a few seconds later a holographic image where a ship docked in a hangar appeared, they all understood, he was asking of permission to board. Picard brought up a pad with the image of the Titan on, it showed where he was and how to get to the docking bay for its fighters then he made another image, showing a power core without power. The pilot nodded, understanding that their power was down and slowly made his way towards the docking bay, holding position outside.

Suddenly a beep in the combadge brought his smile up, "Seems like your crew has fixed the communication Riker. "Captain Riker to engineering, Commander Sarn, get someone down to fighter bay 1 and open the bay doors, we have a visitor."

"Aye captain" his chief engineer said.

Luke Skywalker drifted outside the ships fighter bay, waiting for them to open the bay doors, on the way to the bay he had informed Yavin base of the situation and they had informed him that they had called in one of their allies, the Mon Calamari which would be arriving shortly with 2 Mon Calamari Cruisers to stand guard.

10 minutes later the bay doors opened and he saw a crewman wave him in with lights toward his designated landing spot.


End file.
